


Sweet Aiji

by cadkitten



Category: LM.C
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bromance, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fuckbuddies, Learning BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Teaching, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiji finds something unexpected and when he confronts Maya about it, things go in a direction he never would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Aiji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/gifts).



> Requested Dom Maya, surprised Aiji. Maya is completely different in day-to-day life than in bed (those you never expect...) and is a complete sadist in bed. Bruised Aiji who likes that. Keep it casual/fuck buddies, no love confessions. - 6000 words aim (I think I went a bit overboard!!!)  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Exhausted, Aiji eased himself down onto the little pillows spread out around Maya's heated table. His feet slid under the blanket and warm air surrounded his frozen toes instantly. With a pleased little sigh, he leaned forward and reached for the remote that had been haphazardly tossed on the table.

He flicked on the TV and then called back to Maya, "Wanna keep watching DS9?" They'd been watching the show the evening before while they'd taken a break from going over all the photos they'd been given by management. And now that they were about to sit down to some nice warm tea and just take a load off for a while. 

"Yeah, that's fine!" Came the reply back from the kitchen, slightly muffled, as Maya had his head stuck in the cupboard trying to root out the tea he'd promised Aiji nearly ten minutes ago... long before Aiji had given up and made his way out of the room.

Changing the mode over to HDMI1, Aiji waited patiently for the DVD player to display on screen, as the little green light told him it was already on. It popped up and without thinking twice about it, Aiji hit play.

Clattering came from the kitchen and then the sound of lots of curses, followed by, "I'm fine! Really!"

He snorted and looked back up at the TV, his eyes widening and the remote falling down into his lap, the giant sweater he was wearing catching it in the folds and preventing any particularly loud noises from its fall toward the ground. 

On screen his bandmate was very clearly engaged in a rather lewd scene. The other man with him looked significantly younger, maybe early twenties, and he was bound elegantly in a tangle of ropes, spread-eagle and utterly on display, his cock so hard it was nearly purple at the tip from all the blood that had rushed there. Pre-cum oozed from the tip, making its way down the shaft as Aiji stared at the screen.

Maya moved toward the boy, a riding crop in hand, lightly smacking the handle of it across his open palm a few times until he had the boy's eyes attentively tracking his motions with it. And then he struck out, slapping the boy hard across the face with the flat of it, the sound loud enough that even with the tiny amount of volume that was on, Aiji could hear it clearly. A red welt appeared and Maya caressed it with the tip of the crop before using it to swipe up under his chin and then smacked each nipple harshly as well.

Groaning, the boy tried to get closer, his hips arching and his cock bobbing in the air. Maya laughed and then took the crop back, lowly demanding the boy close his eyes. When he had, the crop came down hard across his exposed asshole, the boy letting out a choked scream.

Aiji had never moved quicker in his life, he was certain of that with an absolution he wasn't entirely certain where it came from. The mode was immediately changed and he was up and across the room, ejecting the disk before he could even register what he was doing.

His hands trembled as he slid the disk out and placed it carefully on top of the DVD player, on the envelope that sat there, hoping that was where it went with every fiber of his being. Grabbing the box set for Deep Space 9, he popped out the disk they'd been on and shoved it into the player, closing it and hurriedly going back to sit down where he'd been.

He turned it back on and muted it, carefully selecting the episode they'd been on and fast forwarding through about a quarter of it so it'd look like he had been watching part of it. He hit play and turned the volume down before un-muting it, placing the remote on the table and then letting himself quietly freak the fuck out.

Shaking hands grabbed at the hem of his sweater and he forced his pounding heart to slow down and his breath to come in normally. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about how hard his cock was or how much it was pressing against the front of his pants, so he just slid forward a bit more, making sure the blanket was well covering the evidence of that indiscretion.

Maya emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, finding Aiji staring absently at the screen. He placed two cups down on the table as well as a bag of pretzels. 

Settling, he stuck his feet under the table as well and then huffed out a laugh. "I'm an idiot... bumped my head on the shelf and had to clean up all of that shit."

Aiji made a sympathetic noise and then picked up the tea to mask his discomfort. It wasn't that he minded having seen something like that - okay, maybe a little - but it was more the shock of the content. Of all the people he'd ever thought would have been such a hardcore Dom... it wasn't Maya he had ever pegged for it. 

Pegged brought forth a whole new realm of imagery in his head and he nearly inhaled his tea, shoving the cup back on the table as he coughed hard, his eyes watering. When Maya reached to pat him on the back, he scooted back a little and shook his hand in his direction. "Wrong," he choked a bit more, "pipe!" He coughed hard and then took a few deep breaths, shaking his head. "Snorted it," he managed, weakly.

Maya frowned a little and then nodded. "Happens to the best of us, man." He refocused on the TV, completely missing Aiji's nearly owl-ish stare. 

It was just utterly confusing how much of a juxtaposition there was. This man was caring and funny, full of laughs and tenderness. And the man he'd just seen on screen... that man was brutal, his face set in a manner that suggested joy off of hitting the other man until he'd screamed like that. At least... at least he hadn't seen Maya's cock.

If there was one thing to be thankful for, Aiji was sure it was that. It wasn't that he wouldn't have liked seeing it... no, quite the opposite, in fact. And _that_ was the problem. That horrible desire to see one of your close friends - _and co-worker's_ \- junk. It just wasn't right.

Hunching over the table, Aiji shoved a pretzel into his mouth and let his eyes wander to the DVD, all innocent looking, the silver surface reflecting in the light, not a word written on top of it. The unsuspecting orange paper cover for it, yelling of innocence and properness, perhaps declaring a disk of family vacation photos or downloaded music videos. Not at all revealing the contents Aiji had found within it.

His gaze grew sour, his eyes narrowing and his glower shoved firmly behind the rim of his tea cup as he sipped away at the warm liquid within it. He was just going to have to forget it. That's all there was to it. Forget it ever happened and act like everything was perfectly normal.

Except... it wasn't.

\--------------

Aiji jerked out of sleep, a soft cry escaping his lips. Fumbling for his phone on the bedside table, he tapped the screen and squinted at the glowing numbers. _3:27am_

With a groan, he tossed the phone back down on the table with a clatter, flopping back against his pillow and reaching up to rub a hand over his eyes. 

Slowly, the dream he'd been having seeped back into his brain as well as the vivid awareness that he was achingly hard. Sliding his hand down with nearly no thought given to the action, he began to stroke his cock, his eyelids fluttering closed and his head turning to press his cheek into his pillow. Sweet relief filled him, just the touch doing so much to let his body stop being so tense.

His hand squeezed his length and then moved a little faster as he let the images overwhelm him. Maya dressed as he had been in the video, just a simple pair of black slacks and no shirt, his hair wild and falling down over his shoulders, suggesting having already taken a roll in the hay or two. But there was a candle in his hand instead of a riding crop and he was holding it over Aiji's stomach, letting fat dollops of wax plop down onto his stomach. Again and again, the wax hit him, making his stomach jerk and his breath catch. 

He moved his hand even faster, the sound of what he was doing filling the otherwise silent room. The rasp of hand against the cotton of his sheet, the sound of it hitting his groin with each slid downward. Sweet, sweet sensation.

Then Maya was working over him, his cock entering him again and again and Aiji was crying out beneath him, utterly unable to move except the hard flex of his cock in preparation to shoot his load. His balls ached and Maya began whispering the dirtiest things Aiji had ever heard into his ear, riding him hard and dirty, just seeking pleasure from him, nothing more.

Aiji shuddered, his arm stiffening, muscles clenching as he neared his peak. His hips pushed up from the bed and his neck arched as he forced his hand to keep moving. Just... a little... more.

With a groan, he began to cum, his cum spurting up against the sheets and sliding back down his cock and all over his hand and his length. For a few seconds, he kept moving until it was too much and he let out a quiet cry of defeat, releasing himself and letting his hips fall back against the bed.

As he lay there panting, he couldn't help but feel some amount of annoyance that, clearly, that video was getting to him more than he would have liked. Though, he supposed, it was a conveniently new fantasy to jack off to, so he shouldn't complain too much.

Wiping his hand on the sheets and then giving a quick tug of his cock with the sheet right over him to clean it, he rolled onto his side away from the dampness he'd left. Scooting his pillow over, he closed his eyes and let his breathing even back out, escorting him back toward the land of sleep and a million other dreams.

\----------------

Nearly another week had flown past, a couple of shows having been done and two new interviews. Aiji once again found himself in Maya's apartment, this time eating leftover chicken and rice and sipping the import beer the other so loved that Aiji could have just as well done without.

Every once in a while his gaze was drawn back to the DVD player. The little paper holder for the DVD was still laying there atop the device, but the DVD itself was nowhere to be found. The devil inside of Aiji told him it was in the player again and that maybe Maya got off on watching his own recordings. Amusement tugged the edge of his brain at that thought, arousal just behind it. 

What would Maya say if he knew Aiji had found it? If he knew he'd been having sex dreams ever since? Or that he'd willingly stroked off in the shower thinking about it the other morning? Would he panic and be filled with utter hatred of the idea? Or would he be okay with it, simply amused that it was affecting Aiji in such obvious ways?

The questions banged around inside Aiji's head, coming in hard and fast until Maya snapped his fingers in front of Aiji. "Hey, space case... come back to planet Earth."

Aiji blinked and looked back toward Maya, finding an amused smirk on his lips. He waved his chopsticks. "Sorry about that. Just... thinking."

"Yeah, obviously." Maya ditched his chopsticks on the table and let out a small belch before patting his stomach. "About what?"

For an instant, white hot fear lanced through Aiji and then it settled, leaving him with that slightly elusive air that he couldn't quite define. He shook it off and shrugged. "Stuff."

"That's descriptive." Maya leaned toward him and then turned his head, trying to gauge where Aiji had been staring. "Something of mine weird or what?"

There it was again, the striking fear of getting caught. "Ah... no." A lie, a goddamned lie and he knew it. Though, weird didn't begin to cover it. Sexy, arousing, surprising... no maybe more like shocking. There wasn't one word to encompass how he felt about what he'd seen.

Maya got up then, carting off his box and chopsticks toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna clean up. Want to put the show back on again? I think I left it in there."

Aiji turned to watch him retreat and then snatched up the remote, his heart pounding in his chest. No way in hell that was just DS9 in there. No. Way. In. Hell. If it was, then were was the elusive DVD that wasn't neatly in its paper slip? He turned on the TV and switched it over to DVD, hitting mute and then play. 

It took a few seconds and the screen lit up with _exactly_ what he'd expected. Arousal surged hard through him and he pushed himself up from the table, moving to kneel in front of the player, taking out the disk of DS9 while he gazed at the TV, watching Maya on the screen.

This time it was more involved. The boy was sucking on a large green dildo that Maya was holding, really going to town on it despite the fact that basically all he could move were his fingers, toes, and neck. He'd obviously, recently cum, the shine of his cum still staining his thighs, a bit stringing down from the tip of his prick, which was still rock solid.

Maya was clearly aroused, his cock pressing against the front of his pants and his cheeks slightly flushed as he fed the boy the dildo. 

Maya pulled the dildo free and moved to press it against the boy's tight hole, shoving it in and the boy's mouth opened in a cry that Aiji mourned not having heard. 

His own cock strained against the seam of his pants, the urge to take himself in hand almost undeniable. His heart was slamming in his chest and his breathing shallow. He wasn't sure porn of any kind had ever done this to him so quickly.

Maya reached down and lowered his zipper, about to free his cock from his pants when Aiji heard the sink shut off in the kitchen. He ejected the DVD without stopping it, panic slicing through him as he did.

He shoved the DS9 DVD in and put the other DVD on top of the sleeve, hoping to god Maya wouldn't notice, but he didn't have time to put it in it and chance getting caught holding it. He hit play and flicked through episodes to the right one, hitting the 10x fast forward and then pause, scurrying back to his seat and barely getting his ass on the pillow before Maya walked into the room.

Under the table, he grabbed hold of his cock and squeezed hard, honestly so close to blowing his load, all he wanted to do was take it out and finish in a matter of seconds. But he couldn't do that in front of Maya. Maybe... maybe if he sent him off to the kitchen again?

No. He let go of his dick and picked up his chopsticks, un-muting the TV and pressing play quickly as Maya settled, not wanting discussion right then. He tossed the remote down and started wolfing down the remnants of his food, his hands shaking so bad he nearly kept dropping most of his food.

This was madness. Pure and utter madness. And yet... he couldn't find it in him to really care that he was getting this horny off of his friend and bandmate. It was Maya's fault for leaving the DVD in there repeatedly... wasn't it?

\-------------------

Aiji idly strummed his guitar, his eyelids drooping as he sat there and mostly pretended to play around with his instrument. Sure, he should have been recording, but the truth was, he couldn't even bring himself to focus that much for the time being. He was tired, at best, and more than that, he was so distracted that he couldn't even begin to deliberate anything else other than the random sounds he was making for the time being.

The light overhead flashed and Aiji pulled his headphones back, calling, "Come in!" as he pushed the save button on his computer. after a few more seconds, the door opened and Maya stuck his head in, giving Aiji a bit of a surprised look and then clearing his throat, pointedly looking at the wall somewhere past Aiji's shoulder. "Was wondering if you wanted food. But... guessing that's not what you're hungry for."

Aiji shifted slightly, sucking in a faint breath as he came starkly aware of the fact that he was hard as a rock in his sweat pants. Glancing down, his eyes widened and he hurriedly shifted to try to adjust the near-comical bulge. "Uh... sorry about that. I didn't even realize..."

Maya chuckled and then shook his head. "No problem, just... wasn't really expecting that when I walked in."

The thought slid through Aiji's mind that Maya really had no reason to be staring at his groin like that, but that there was no denying that he had been. Clearing his throat, he pulled at the waistband of his pants again, trapping the tip of his prick behind the elastic. "Give me a few and we can go get something."

Maya's eyebrow arched faintly and amused smirk slid across his lips. "Oh yeah? Only a few?"

Heat slid up to Aiji's cheeks. "Uh, I meant until I calm down, not until I jerk off!"

"Sure you did." Maya laughed. "Changing your story up now that you're trapped in it."

The desire to inform the other that it was _his_ fault he was hard to start with smacked him and Aiji bristled slightly. But he didn't open his mouth, just huffing out a sigh. "Believe what you want." With that, he stood up. "If you're gonna be an ass about it, then great. We can go with my dick exactly how it is."

A huge grin slid over Maya's lips and a twinkle blossomed in his eyes. "Okay." He turned around and started walking. "Well.... come on then," he called back over his shoulder, not even turning around to look.

Aiji stared after him, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds and then just shook it off and set his guitar completely aside, flicking off his amp and rushing after Maya.

Nearly two blocks later, he realized he was still ragingly hard and growing more and more turned on by the step. Maya was staying firmly in front of him, refusing to let him catch up for walk beside of him, though he did it in such a subtle manner that if Aiji hadn't had that sort of mindset, he never would have noticed it and just assumed the other was being careless.

The only thing was, he wasn't entirely sure Maya was doing it on purpose. He could have been just imagining it... desiring it and making it up after seeing the DVD twice already. he sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit hard on it, willing himself to calm the hell down.

Another block and Maya turned into their usual vendor's stall, letting the flap fall back and smack Aiji right in the face. Gasping, Aiji stood there in shock for a minute before shaking it off and heading inside. He shoved his usual money on the counter, nodding when the adorable young boy at the counter asked him if he wanted his norm. And then... he noticed something. Shock lanced through him, his gaze locking on the boy's face for a moment and then hurriedly meandering over his form.

It was him. The boy from the video. That lovely form, the dripping cock... the lust was like a freight train this time. And it wasn't for the boy, it was for Maya to treat him like he'd treated this adorable young man. 

The guy watched Aiji curiously for a few moments and then glanced toward Maya... and then back at Aiji, both eyebrows raising just slightly in a way that was more questioning than anything. 

Aiji shook his head just a little, giving the other a very nearly distressed look. 

The boy gave him a sympathetic smile and then slid his food across the counter as it was passed to him by the cook. 

Aiji took it and slid onto his counter seat, picking up his chopsticks and ducking his head to start eating, something like shame burning his cheeks as he sat there.

This certainly wasn't going at all how he'd expected. Being found out by Maya's co-star in the film wasn't exactly his ideal situation.

They ate in complete silence, Maya not saying a word or making any action to even try to start conversation. Aiji was sincerely too embarrassed to even try, his heart thudding the entire time they sat there. 

Was he reading too much into the situation? Did Maya know he'd seen the DVD? Is that why they'd come back here today? Or was it just that this was a place they frequented and a simple coincidence that he'd happened to have had a huge boner the same day and set Maya off on a bit of a mood?

The questions haunted him, leaving him confused and a little bitter as they ended their meal. He accepted the proffered cup of hot tea to go with a quiet word of thanks, locking eyes with the boy one last time as their fingers lightly brushed over the cup as it was passed between them. The boy mouthed two words to him; words that echoed in his mind with the finality of a slammed door.

_Good luck._

\----------------------

Aiji stood there, bent over the bathroom sink, clutching it hard with one hand, his other wrapped firmly around his cock. His eyes were locked on his own in the mirror, watching the way his own pupils blew out as he grew more and more aroused. His tongue slicked out over his lower lip as he jerked off faster.

A low groan left him, his hips jerking forward, pleasure sliding through him as he let himself think about everything he actually wanted to. Maya was behind him in his mind's eye, holding his hips tight and thrusting harshly into him.

Panting, Aiji shifted and let himself look to the side, the mirror on the back of the door showing how he was stroking his cock so rapidly. His breath caught and bliss slid through him in a hot wave, cum shooting across the cabinet in front of him and all over the tiles at his feet.

Relief was right behind it, leaving him feeling sated and ready to face Maya in the other room. He'd left the vocalist in his small living room, sipping chilled coffee and enjoying a pastry he'd bought from a little French shop he'd found the evening before.

Slicking the remaining droplet of cum from the tip of his dick, he licked it off his fingertip, more for efficiency than anything, and tucked himself back into his jeans, zipping them up. He gave the cabinet and the floor a quick once over with some tissue and then flushed the toilet for good measure, washing his hands real quick.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he stopped dead, his eyes locking with Maya's. The vocalist was leaning against the wall, a dark, but knowing look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What were you doing?" he asked lowly, something dangerous in his voice that sent a shudder through Aiji's body.

"Ah..." Aiji cleared his throat and tilted his chin upward in a defiant sort of manner. "None of your business."

"Oh... but it _is_ when you leave your guest in the other room all alone and come in here to _pleasure_ yourself." His tone left no room for argument and Aiji's heart pounded in response to it. 

Maya pushed away from the wall and moved to slide past Aiji into the bathroom. But halfway through the door, he stopped, his hand coming up to cup the other's cheek, slowly sliding down over his neck and then around to gently cup the front of it, the hint of something far more sinister in his actions. "And it's even more my business when you're doing it _because_ of me. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Aiji swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing and his breath catching as he honestly forgot to breathe. His muscles quivered where Maya kept his hand and his fingers clenched his hand into a fist.

Closing his eyes, Aiji whispered, "I won't deny it..."

"You can't, darling... nothing in the world could convince me otherwise." He let go of him, slipping past into the bathroom and stepping up the toilet, unzipping and without a care in the world, pulling himself out of his pants and starting to urinate.

It took everything in Aiji not to turn around just to finally get to see Maya's cock. His breath caught and he shivered hard, his shoulders shaking from the sheer force of it. 

Maya finished up and the toilet flushed. A moment later, an arm slid around Aiji's middle, Maya's body pressing up hard against his back. Then fingertips meandered up under his shirt, lightly touching the skin there. "Tell me you want this and I'll show you the world." Breath lightly ghosted over his ear, sending a renewed surge of lust right behind it. But try as he might, Aiji couldn't get the words out just yet, his throat clamping up, leaving him light-headed.

"Did you like the present I left you the other night at my place?"

"You did it on purpose..." Aiji finally managed, disbelief in his voice, despite the smooth slide of the realization that he'd been right easing through his mind.

"Not the first time... but I saw you and I saw how you reacted." His hand left Aiji and he took a step back to give him some personal space. "And that wasn't the reaction of a man who disliked what he saw."

Aiji's face burned. Ducking his head, he stared at the tan carpet beneath his feet, indecision racing through his mind. 

"But this is up to you. The ball's in your court. It doesn't have to be now... it doesn't have to be even soon. When you're ready... _if_ you're ready, all you have to do is come to me." Maya brushed past him into the hallway and reached out to lift Aiji's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Come to me with a list of wants and hard nos... bring your safe word." He let go of his chin and turned to walk away. "And I'll show you the world."

The words were left hanging in the air between them, the space between Aiji and Maya ever expanding as the vocalist headed not for the main room, but for the door, clearly intent to leave for the evening.

Swallowing hard, Aiji whispered out, "Wait," unable to get his voice to come out any louder than that.

Maya paused, his back to him, though his head tilted to indicate he was listening.

"I... I've never..." he shrugged helplessly, letting out a frustrated sound a second later.

"I'll send you some information to your personal email later tonight. Read it over. If it's what you want, then it is. If it's not and you just get your jollies off of watching videos of your friends doing it, then that's perfectly fine, too." Maya finally turned around and studied Aiji for a moment. "But this requires the utmost truth with both me and yourself. Don't jump into things you're not certain about."

Aiji watched as the vocalist moved around the corner and disappeared from view, the sound of him putting on his boots meeting his ears. Without really understanding why he was doing it, he plastered his back to the wall and slid down along it until he settled onto the floor, drawing his knees up and resting his forehead against them. There was something strange about this whole situation, something he couldn't quite pin down how he felt about... but he knew he'd read everything Maya chose to share with him with a completely open mind to if he wanted it or not. And, if nothing else, Maya was incredibly right about needing to make sure he wasn't lying to himself about what he wanted.

\--------------------------

Hours later, Aiji sat curled up on his couch, his tablet resting against his knees as he scrolled through the email Maya had finally sent. 

_A,_

_Here's what you need to look over. Promise me you'll actually read it all. As a friend and someone who cares about you, I think you need to know exactly what you're delving into, in the whole depth of it. But also realize that you don't have to want everything involved in it just to be a part of this kind of thing. Everyone has places... limits. Everyone can find themselves on other ends of things and some people split their time between sides._

_Hell, years ago, I started out as a sub (submissive - meaning like the guy I was with in the video). But then I figured out I prefer to Dom (Dominate) far more. If the situation felt right, I still might flip back, but I get my rocks off on being the Dom much harder._

_And then there's things you'd want to try, but maybe don't want to actually do in the long run after trying it. Things you'll know the moment you try them that they're 100% for you and make you want to jizz yourself so hard you'll feel blinded from it. It's completely normal to change how you feel and to stick with things. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Shit changes, man... we all do over time._

_Something really important here. What you want isn't wrong. What you don't want isn't wrong. And if you're interested in being a sub, please look at the links below labeled 'what to know about subbing' and read them completely. You HAVE to know the difference between abuse and Domination or sadism. Period. It can be viewed as a fragile line by those outside of the scene, but trust me, it isn't. And while you're at it, avoid the hell out of those trashy books that have been all over the media lately. They only show abuse as some twisted romance and not anything like what actual BDSM is about, okay?_

_If you decide Domming is your thing, then please find a mentor to help you. Hell, I'll help you if you're comfortable with it. I know a few subs that like to play with new Doms and help teach as well. They're confident in their ability to end it if something goes awry and yet able enough to play their role to show you what it feels like. There's a huge line between abuser and Dom and you do NOT want to cross that. But you have to know the line to not toe it, right?_

_Either way, no matter what, I'm here for you in this. Someone was for me years ago and it made all the difference in the world._

_If you have questions I haven't covered down in the links, that's a GOOD thing! It means you're thinking about it and already willing to learn more about it._

_And, A... if, in the end, all you liked about it was watching the video? That's okay, too. It's a thing. It's allowed. (And just in case, I've attached the video for you. It's password protected, I'll text you the password if you ask for it. If not, then you can just ignore that it was ever there, no hard feelings any direction this goes. Trust me.)_

_M_

_PS  
Voyeurism and Exhibitionism is a thing, too. And if that's your thing, I know a few places and people for either side of that. On to the links!_

Below that, Aiji found nearly a dozen links, all in categories, ranging from 'what is BDSM' to the how tos of being a sub or a Dom and all the way to some 'softer' kinks and then one link labeled 'harder kinks' that gave Aiji a thrill just thinking about, much less clicking on.

Settling back with a glass of Whiskey and coke in hand, he began to open the links, one at a time, reading them as completely as his attention would allow him to, occasionally ending up three or four pages deep off on some tangent topic that interested him.

By the time he got down to the last sub link, he already had a raging hard on and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't ignore it. Feeling like a foolish teenager, he set aside everything and pushed his clothing out of the way, wrapping his fingers around himself and starting to stroke off as he picked his tablet back up. Just the slowest of touches, teasing more than trying to solve the problem, just letting the arousal swirl in his body as he read through the links.

Two more pages and he had already come to the conclusion that he was definitely a sub and a million percent not a Dom. But reading about the Dom pages from the prospect of having someone do these things to him had him going hard. He put his tablet aside and concentrated on his cock for a little bit, jacking off hard and quick for a good couple of minutes until he felt like he was going to cum, and then stopping, settling back on the couch.

He picked up his tablet again and selected the next link, glancing over when his phone vibrated, the screen lighting up with a message from Maya, just one phrase under it, all squished together. The password. 

Lust slammed into him hard and he snatched up the phone unlocking the screen to get the password and then staring at it, nearly moaning at what Maya had chosen.

_fuckyouintosubmission_

He wet his lips, trying to stop himself from panting as he pushed the phone onto his side table and tugged the tablet closer. Starting the download of the video, he went back to keep reading the next link, the descriptions of a few scene examples making him even stiffer than he already was. Pushing the tablet down a little, he nudged the tip of his cock against the back of it, slowly rubbing against the slick surface as he kept reading until he heard the quiet tone indicating his download had finished.

His excitement peaked and his cock strained and just for one second, he thought he was going to shoot just out of pure desire. Shoving his hand down, he pressed hard behind his balls and sat there, trying not to hump the air until he'd calmed down enough to deliberate what to do. He didn't want to end up horny again and jack off for the third time later if he came now. So watching the video now was probably a poor decision. 

Regardless, he went to open it, putting in the password and saving the unlocked version to one of his hidden folders. Going back to his links, he closed out the scene description one and opened one labeled soft kinks. 

He wasn't sure what their idea of soft was, but he honestly couldn't think of a single one of them that didn't make him want to try it out of the list. In particular rough sex, choking on your Dom's cock, and hair pulling sounded exactly like what he'd always wanted to have someone do to him and had just never had the balls to ask for.

He kept a careful note of it, typing it out in an email he just saved to drafts for now and then went back to open up the hard kink list. The first few sounded sort of interesting and like he'd participate on a curiosity sort of basis, but nothing that really made him ache for it. Part way down the list, he found one that squicked him out completely and he pulled up the document, writing out HARD NO LIST and then under it 'toilet play'. The idea of being used for a toilet made him want to gag.

Going back to the list, he continued down, finding wax play to be interesting, especially when he thought about all the places it could be dripped. Once more, he opened the email and finally put YES PLEASE at the top of the list before adding 'wax on cock and balls' to the list. Right under it, he put, 'try out clothespins on the nipples... but not real sure if I'll like it or just like the sound of it'. 

Back to the list he went, repeating the process a few more times before finally closing that link and adding 'spit in my mouth and then make me pleasure you', 'me trying to get out of a situation while I'm begging no and you do it anyway (need to make a safe word, don't I?)', and 'smack me around' to the end of the list. He stared at the last one. It had been off the list of things considered more toward a take-down type scene and he hadn't been able to help remembering how he'd felt the one time years ago when Kirito and he had gotten into a knock-down, drag-out fight late one night. How he'd gone home, full of bruises and cuts and barely gotten past the hallway before he'd had his hand down his pants, working out the aggression he'd earned that way. By all rights, he'd always thought he'd lost his damn mind that night and avoided the issue of even thinking about it since then... until now. But this said he could like it in the context of a consensual sexual situation. If it wasn't on Maya's no list, then... maybe. Maybe he could see if it still got him going or not to be half beaten and then taken.

His pulse skittered and he closed nearly everything, opening the video and then settling back, watching setup for a bit, the discussion of today's nos on both ends and then the verification of a safe word. Maya left the room and the boy settled down on the floor, waiting. When Maya came back, he had on the face Aiji had found him with in his hallway, and lust surged through Aiji for what felt like the hundredth time today. 

He watched quietly for a while, the scene progressing until he was back to where he'd been watching the other day. A few minutes and then Maya was reaching for his zipper and Aiji quickly paused it, worrying his lower lip. Did he want to see his dick now or did he want it to be a surprise later? Did he want to know him so intimately before actually being with him?

Shifting in his seat, he finally hit play again, holding the tablet close with one hand, the other going down to start teasing his aching cock as Maya revealed himself on screen. He was uncut, the foreskin tight around his already hardened length, the tip glistening slightly with his pre. 

Aiji wet his lips and brought the screen even closer. Yes... this was what he wanted. The scene continued with Maya forcing fellatio and then a little bit of cock torture that had Aiji jerking off so frantically he didn't even notice he was as close as he was until he started to cum. 

A sharp cry left his lips and cum splattered all over the back of his tablet, all over his hand, and rained down onto the couch as he kept touching himself all the way through it.

When he was finally empty, he leaned back, panting, his eyes closed for a few minutes, just letting himself ride out the delicious feeling of simply existing in post-orgasmic bliss.

Finally, he grabbed some tissues from the box behind himself and mopped everything up, starting with his tablet and finishing with his dick, which was enormously sensitive now. Tucking himself away, he tossed the soiled tissues and picked up his tablet again. He put in Maya's email address and then typed out a short couple of sentence at the top.

_Watched the video, read the links; this is definitely for me and I want it to be you that teaches me. I trust you. Not looking for a lifestyle, maybe just a semi-regular fuck. Let me know if it floats your boat._

He hit send and then turned off his tablet, forcing himself to get up and start through his evening routine, pushing away any further thoughts on the subject for the time being. After all, dwelling on it wasn't going to change a damn thing.

\-----------------------

For well over a week, Aiji received nothing in response to his email, to the point that he honestly thought maybe it had gotten lost in the vast depths of the internet rather than ended up in Maya's inbox. The other treated him as he always had, their joking around and their conversations taking on no tones that weren't already present for all the years they'd been working together. And even the one time he'd been at Maya's home, nothing had happened that made him think anything was going on. There were no more random DVDs in the player, no other things laying around, even though Aiji looked just to see if there was.

Finally, he grew tired of waiting on an answer, exhausted of playing with both ends of the potential replies in his mind. And he showed up mostly unannounced at Maya's place, knocking on his door fairly late into the evening hours, and then waiting.

Maya opened the door, studied Aiji for a moment and then stepped back wordlessly to let him in. Once the door was closed, he crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Aiji carefully. "Spill."

Aiji stood there for a moment, utterly awkward and having no idea how he was supposed to start this without having talked it out with the other in advance. Finally, he pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and let it slide down to the floor as he did as well, kneeling in front of Maya, his head bowed. His entire form spoke of the awkwardness of the situation and his uncertainty, shoulders tense, hands trembling slightly, his pose too stiff rather than utterly natural as the boy had been on the film. "Show me..."

Maya clicked his tongue. "A sub doesn't demand, Aiji." He knelt down as well and gently reached to tip his friend's chin up with two fingers. "We have to talk about these things first, not just launch into a scene without full consent. I mean... later... yes. After we've gotten to know one another in enough ways that such a thing is possible. But not in the beginning. This isn't a crash course."

Aiji's shoulders slumped and he turned his head away, swallowing hard before pushing himself back to his feet and snatching up his jacket. He stood there holding it like a protective barrier between himself and Maya, unsure what to say or do now that he'd effectively been turned down.

Maya stood as well, reaching and taking the jacket from him. "This is what I mean. You don't know me in enough of an intimate fashion to understand I'm just looking out for you. You're insulted and scared... or I'm completely off base because I don't know you in these situations either yet. We have to talk it out, Aiji. I mean that, to my very core... i mean that." He hung up Aiji's jacket and gestured toward the table in the front room. "Take the cushion nearest the TV and face the other cushion on that side."

Aiji stared at him for a moment, opened his mouth to tell him he couldn't tell him what to do, and then shut it, realizing what this was. Turning, he trotted off to the specified seat and settled down, loosely crossing his legs and waiting until Maya sat across from him.

"Okay. I got your email. I didn't reply because you needed to be sure enough of this to seek it out when you weren't straight up horny as hell." Maya sat forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I'm completely willing to Dom you and I'd love to try some of the things on your list with you. But not all at once and certainly not out of nowhere." He paused for a moment, giving Aiji time to speak up. When he didn't, he continued. "Some of the things you mentioned were really far into it for just starting out, though I imagine there's either a history behind them or a reason for it besides it gave you raging wood to think about it. Let's start with the most difficult. You wanted to be hit. Why?"

Aiji's muscles stiffened the instant it was brought up and he immediately shut down, hunching over and staring at a point on the floor in front of him, refusing to talk about it.

"See... we can't do this if you can't talk to me. It's a two-way street, trust me on that. If we can't explain our wants and needs to one another, we can't get anywhere... and if we _did_ anyway, it would be dangerous and not at all in the spirit of what we're trying to accomplish here." He cleared his throat. "Let me start. I want to help you get these things and I want to give them to you. The idea of the things you listed and getting to do them to you had me hard before I'd finished the email the night you sent it. Now, specifically, I enjoyed that you put that you wanted me to spit in your mouth. Most people are a bit repulsed by that and won't let it happen in session. But I enjoy doing it; it makes me feel strong and powerful and forces a certain degradation on my sub that drives me crazy with lust. It's powerful on more than just a physical level. Mentally, having someone feed you their spit puts you in place more forcefully than most other acts possibly could. And I find that when a sub does let me do it, the whole scene goes smoother, with less resistance - or more, if that's what they're looking for. With the other things you wanted, I could see starting out by letting you try the wax play, see how you acclimate to it. And then moving on to a scene in which I spit in your mouth forcefully and you resist - though all by design, so you're really just paying at resistance - and then I smack you for trying to get away, thereby incorporating your desire to be hit. Things could go wherever they wanted from there."

Aiji's breath quickened as Maya spoke to him of such things, his desire growing quickly. He moaned quietly when Maya finished talking, closing his eyes, and then nodding. "That, I want that."

"Good... because I want it, too. Now, why do you want to be hit?"

Aiji's eyes met Maya's and he stared at him in confusion. "But we both want it, why does it matter?"

"It's simple." Maya reached to gently cup Aiji's cheek. "I don't know your past. I don't understand the workings of your mind on this sort of level yet. And for something so huge to be brought in so soon, I need to see into this piece of you. For example, say you were beaten by your brother as a child and somewhere in the back of your mind you've changed this into a thing you want to work out through sexual means, then I should probably know that things could go south real quick in such a case. It could end up that you're scared or that you lash out at me or that you let me keep going until I actually, really, really hurt you bad without knowing it's that bad. Or... I could wound you mentally so badly it would take years to unravel again. That's not a good situation to walk into blinded, Aiji. Do you understand?"

Taking a deep breath, Aiji nodded. He hadn't even considered such a thing as being why the other wanted to know. But now, it made so much sense. "I got in a fight with Kirito once, this huge ordeal and we beat the shit out of each other. It turned me on so bad I was hard for half of the fight. Adrenaline or something, I don't know. But afterward, once we went our separate ways that night, I spent some quality time with my right hand, enjoying the feeling of all the bruises and scrapes I had from it. I came so hard I nearly passed out... and I want to feel like that again. That's why I want you to hit me. I want to go home bruised up and know you did it so we could both get off. That it wasn't just me, that I'm not the only one getting my rocks off over it."

Maya sat back, smirking at him a little. "See... there we go. Do you have questions for me?"

"Do you actually want me or just the idea of Domming me? I mean, it doesn't bother me either way, but I'd sort of like to know."

Maya considered him for a moment, studying his face and then shrugging. "Both. I can't say I'd have ever acted on it if it weren't for you finding that DVD and your reaction. But I'm glad you did. And, if it makes you feel more okay about this, I did get off thinking about how it would be to Dominate you completely."

"Teach me, then... show me what you promised you would outside my bathroom that night. I need this, Maya. I'm obsessed with the idea of it all and I can't stop thinking about you being the one to escort me down this path."

"Lead... I lead." Maya studied him and then smiled. "I want you to talk back to me so I can punish you more. And I want to start the scene by showering you, where you have no control over what is being done or cleaned. Don't talk back until we're out of the bathroom." He held up a finger. "Unless you're using your safe word. Which is?"

"Phrase... I want my phone call." Aiji gave him a small questioning look.

"Fine, but I will also take simply phone call to mean the same thing for the first time out. Sometimes you get so immersed you can't think enough to say a whole phrase."

Aiji nodded and then shifted, reaching down to adjust himself, wincing.

 

"You want this tonight then?"

Aiji nodded.

"Speak up."

"Yes. I do."

Maya stood up. "Fine. Then get your ass end off my cushion and stand in front of me."

Aiji scrambled up and stood there, looking helpless and a little scared. "Your safe word can be used to stop the scene for any reason. Discomfort, the want to stop entirely for any reason you deem it necessary to stop, because something I'm doing or we're doing doesn't feel right. It can just be a pause if something needs to be done to correct things and make them enjoyable for you. Do not think you're ruining my experience by pausing. I'm here to teach you, to introduce you to this sort of play. But also be aware that just because I'm playing teacher doesn't mean I'm going to hold back on you. You asked for things and you'll get the ones I want to give you tonight."

Aiji nodded. "Understood... Sir." He made an odd face at the word, trying to hide it just after.

Maya chuckled. "Don't bother calling me Sir. I'll assert my place, there's no need to state it like that." He turned around and started to walk down the hallway. 

Aiji took half a step and then realized they were in scene and from what he'd read, that meant follow only instructions. He put his foot back and stood there until Maya turned around and snapped his fingers. 'Come."

Once he was beside Maya, the other grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and then licking up his neck before breathing out, "Obedient little bitch, you are." He let go and shoved him lightly into the bathroom, letting Aiji stumble over his own feet before regaining his balance. "Into the shower."

Aiji reached for his shirt and started to lift it, but Maya caught his hand. "I didn't say take this off. Get in the damn shower."

Aiji scrambled into the stall and then finally breathed out, "My phone... and wallet." He winced just after.

"You're allowed to talk, I haven't placed a limit on that." Maya moved to push his hands into Aiji's pockets, pulling out all the items inside and then placing them on the toilet lid. He then unfastened Aiji's belt and pulled it from the loops, placing it aside as well before standing back and taking off all of his own clothing. Stark naked, he entered the stall and closed the glass door, reaching to turn on the shower, stepping back to let the icy cold water blast Aiji.

The guitarist squawked, scrambling back a few steps and then catching himself, staring at Maya in shock, though the vocalist was just grinning at him. "Look at you.... precious drowned rat, Aiji. Get it all wet. Stand in the spray until you're drenched."

Aiji moved to do so, glad when the water started to heat up and even more glad when Maya began helping him out of his shirt, letting the wet material plop to the floor of the stall. The other's hands grabbed at his dick through drenched cloth, squeezing as Maya's body molded to his backside and his lips pressed against his ear. "I'm going to milk this cock dry tonight. Every ounce of your cum belongs to me and I want you to cum every single time you feel like you can. Regardless of how much it hurts by the last time, you'll spray for me every, single time, darling." He bit on Aiji's earlobe and then shoved him away, watching Aiji barely catch himself against the wall. "Show me the rest of your body."

Aiji eagerly reached to start taking off his pants, pushing them around his ankles along with his underwear, managing to finagle his way out of them before straightening again and then spreading his legs into a wide stance, leaning back against the wall and reaching down to take his balls in hand, lifting them and showing Maya everything he had to offer. 

Maya made an approving sound, making a circle with his index finger and Aiji pushed off the wall, turning around and then bending toward the wall again, this time, reaching back with one hand to spread his asscheeks so Maya could see whatever he wanted. He moaned as hands slid over his flesh and then gasped as a single digit swiped over his tight hole and then all touch disappeared.

For a moment, Aiji was left standing there, aching and utterly devoid of any sensory experience other than the shower. Finally, he felt the other's fingers take hold of his hips again and he relaxed slightly. 

"Mmm... be a good sub and squat down, right where you are." Once Aiji was in place, Maya came behind him and lightly tugged his head back, starting to massage at his scalp as the water cascaded around them. He added some shampoo, working it into the strands and finally washing it out. It only took a few minutes before he slid between Aiji and the wall, holding his cock to Aiji's lips wordlessly, though his hand was firm on the back of the other's head.

Aiji looked up at Maya and then back down at his length, feeling an intense surge of arousal at seeing Maya's cock so hard, completely in person. He wet his lips and then opened his mouth, waiting on it to be inserted. In seconds, he had Maya fully in his mouth, the head of his prick pressing lightly against the back of his throat as the other rocked his hips. They took a few moments to get to know one another and then Maya's hand shoved Aiji down so that his nose was in his pubes, his cock pressing down his throat.

"Damn, Aiji..." Maya panted out, "fucking your throat feels fucking great." He held him completely in place, despite the sputtering, gagging noises the other made as he thrust quickly into his mouth, choking him on his dick with every forward thrust. 

Finally, Aiji smacked lightly on Maya's thigh and Maya let up, pulling out and Aiji tumbled back onto the floor, coughing. He finally got himself back under control and he turned and spit down the drain before settling back in front of Maya, opening his mouth again.

But Maya knelt down instead, touching Aiji's cheek. "With me, that worked, even though you didn't state it beforehand. Mainly because I'm trying to let you learn some lessons in session so they stick better. But normally, you'd want to work that out with your safe word. A non-verbal cue that you're ready to stop whatever's going on. In normal session - and perhaps in this case as well - it was irresponsible of me not to tell you to make one, knowing I planned to choke you like that."

Aiji nodded just the smallest amount and then offered, "I'd like for a single light tap like that to be my non-verbal... it's inherent and I won't forget it."

"Good." Maya leaned in and kissed him, the pressure of his lips gentle, anything but insistent. "Are we good to continue?"

Aiji nodded. "Yes. Please."

Maya stood back up and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, that mask of delicious control was back in place, making Aiji shiver. Their eyes met for a moment and then Maya pulled a bar of soap from the shelf, tossing it to Aiji. "Clean."

Aiji quickly began to lather himself with the bar, using only his hands and the soap bar itself to wash with. Once he was soaped up, he moved to rinse off and then settled back, holding out the bar to Maya in both hands, his head bowed.

The bar was taken from his hands and he quickly washed them off before settling once more, waiting on more of a cue from Maya. The sounds of the other washing drifted through the room and then, finally, the shower turned off and the door opened. A towel landed on his head and Maya muttered, "Dry yourself and then go to the bedroom. Lay on your back, legs spread, knees up, one arm over your eyes to prevent you from seeing fully. Wait, no matter how long it takes me to come back."

With that, the door closed and Aiji pulled himself out of the shower, quickly starting to dry himself off in the newly restored privacy of the bathroom. A quick check of himself in the mirror and he took the towel with him, wanting to make sure there was something to clean up any messes with at arm's reach for Maya. He made his way to the bedroom, looking around the space he'd never been in with a sort of amazement before crawling onto the bed and positioning himself exactly as he'd been told. Once there, he began to feel the anticipation of what was to come growing inside of himself. His arousal spiked and within minutes, he was so hard he couldn't stop flexing his cock to ease some of the feeling.

It seemed forever that Maya was gone and Aiji found himself wondering if, perhaps, the other had left to go get some supplies or something and was using this as some form of excuse. But the longer he waited, the more scared he became of what was going on beyond his arm. The temptation to look grew and grew, but still he lay there, though he grew more and more tense by the moment. Oddly, though, his arousal ramped up right along with it, until he could feel the first droplets of pre-cum sliding down his length.

Something scalding hot landed on his dick and Aiji cried out, sincerely not having expected such a thing. His hand shot to the sides, grabbing the bedsheets and he strained upward, though he kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Fuck!" The word was out before he could ever stop it and his heart raced. The sensation repeated itself up over his thigh and then onto his sac, making him hiss and then whimper.

"You moved," Maya's voice came to him, sounding utterly loaded with desire, though clearly in complete control. "Not for the whole time you thought I wasn't here, but the instant we began... you moved. Foolish of you." Another hot drop of what Aiji had now deducted was wax landed right on the head of his prick, making his hips jerk and another strained cry leave his mouth. 

Dear god... it felt so good and yet so horrible at the same time. The pain was instant, briefly like fire, and then just an insistent pull. It was beautiful and it made him long to mix his cum with it as soon as possible.

A long line of fire lanced along the top of his cock and Aiji bucked into it, his back arching and his cock straining. Maya's words came back to him, the ones about cumming every time he could, and he flexed himself hard, pulsating the muscles as the drops of wax continued to rain down over his most intimate parts. Another drop hit the other side of his tip and he lost it, choking out, "Oh shi-" and then starting to spurt. Cum rained down over his thighs and the bedspread in between his legs, his cock bobbing with every pulse of it, letting it wildly spray wherever it would. 

Once he'd emptied himself, he eased back down on the bed, panting a little, his cheeks feeling severely flushed. He grinned to himself and then bit his lower lip. That... was a definite repeat, no matter what else came of this.

The scent of a snuffed out candle filled the room and then, abruptly, he was being manhandled, hauled around on the bed so his ass was pointed skyward and his face was shoved against the comforter. Remembering the next part of their deal, he almost started to crawl away from it. But then velvet warmth touched his asshole and within seconds, he understood Maya was licking his hole and it was all he could do not to cry out his utter amazement at how this felt.

In all his years, no one had ever offered to do this for him. And damn if Maya wasn't amazing at it. His cock regained hardness within a few minutes, standing out from his body in proclamation of how good Maya was.

The vocalist pulled back and squeezed his cheeks hard enough to leave bruises, Aiji moaning into the pillows from it. "You like that, whore? You want it rough then, you little slut?"

Aiji groaned and then whispered, "Yes, please."

Maya slid off the bed, reaching to grab Aiji's chin, moving him by way of leading him where he wanted from only that grip on his body. Once he had him on his side partially, he turned his head a bit more and pinched, hissing, "Open." Aiji obeyed immediately and Maya leaned over him, wetting his lips and then working out a good amount of spit in his mouth as he gazed right into Aiji's eyes, studying the other's blown out pupils, the way he stared up at him in such lustful admiration. 

Shifting closer, he pursed his lips and then slowly began to let his spit leave his mouth, the line of saliva lengthening until he finally pushed out more of it and the whole dollop of it splashed into Aiji's mouth.

He watched the arousal surge through Aiji's face, his eyes darkening, his cheeks flushing even more, and then something else flickered over and in an instant, Maya's hands were smacked away and Aiji leaned over and spit on the floor, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "Fuck you!" he cried out, glowering up at Maya in a way that made Maya want nothing more than to fuck Aiji over the bed every way from Sunday.

Without a second thought, he lashed out, backhanding Aiji right across the face.

Aiji's head wrenched to the side and he yelped in pain. In a second, he was scrambling upward to try to get more actively involved in the whole thing. But Maya never let him off the floor. Another blow, this one from Maya's knee landed against his side and then an efficient chop to his shoulder and Aiji was sprawled on the bed, pain lancing through him from multiple places.

The arousal hit him like a freight train and this time he let it. Laying back, he closed his eyes and pushed his hips upward, his cock starting to harden as he slowly shifted himself. His breath panted out quietly and when he licked his lips, he tasted blood. "Please be rough with me," he whispered, his hands coming up to push into his own hair as he arched his back again, pushing hard against his heels as they dug into the mattress.

Maya shoved him onto his side, yanking one leg up in the air and with one quick movement, penetrated Aiji's waiting body.

Aiji cried out, the pain of not being relaxed vibrating through his being. And Maya didn't wait either, he simply began thrusting hard and quick into him, his hand holding his hip firmly in place as he fucked him hard enough to bruise. The sound of their union was loud in the otherwise silent room, echoing with every smack of skin on skin.

His hole burned and his cock throbbed, his lip stung and parts of him ached he wasn't sure had ever ached before. But god was it ever delicious. 

Shuddering, he whispered, "Maya, I can cum if I touch myself. May I?"

For nearly a full minute there was no reply, only the sound of Maya's breath as he continued to thrust harshly into the other's body. Finally, though, he let out, "Do it."

Aiji slid his hand down, taking his length in hand and began to stroke off quickly, his touch built to get him off faster rather than actually build up to it. It was a dangerous game, especially after having already cum before, he knew if he concentrated hard enough, it'd be fine.

Maya shifted up behind him and then began to thrust again, the new angle providing sensations Aiji hadn't honestly expected at the moment. Pleasure speared through him and his hand moved faster, small cries leaving his lips with every movement Maya made. 

And then it was, blessedly, happening. This time the pleasure was complete, soul-moving, earth-shattering... it was everything Aiji needed and more. Pleasure so intense he didn't even notice he was cumming more than he'd managed in a damn long time, the sheets glistening with it. 

Slumping, Aiji laid there, feeling Maya pounding into him for about a minute or so more and then hearing him groan as the pulse of his cock twitched against Aiji's entrance. He felt oddly detached now, as if he wasn't quite with it, not really able to exist on the same plane of existence as usual.

Maya pulled out and Aiji could hear the wet plop of the condom he'd managed to sneak on at some point hitting the trashcan bottom. 

Then came something Aiji hadn't expected, but that felt utterly right. Maya sild back on the bed, though in front of him instead of behind, and his arms tugged Aiji close to his body, enfolded him in their warmth and cradled him carefully. His muscles relaxed and his eyes slid closed as he rested in the warm cocoon of safety Maya had built. A blanket came up around his shoulders and lips pressed lightly against his hair as one hand stroked over his back. 

"Come back to me, Aiji... take your time, but come back. You've already made your phone call, okay?" The voice was gentle, achingly sweet... caring in more ways than Aiji had ever expected.

He rested for a while, unable to summon up enough energy to even respond to Maya's soft plea. When he finally could speak, his voice came out fragile and tiny. "What's this?"

"You handed yourself to me completely, now you have to take yourself back..." Maya kissed the top of his head again. "It's okay, this is normal. And what we're doing is normal... just find your way back. Tell me what you need me to do."

 

For a while, Aiji was quiet, just gathering himself until he didn't feel dizzy anymore. But tears wanted to come that he wouldn't let happen and pain radiated from his wounds more than he thought they should have. Without thinking about why he wanted it, he lightly started to push Maya down his body, trying to ask for what he wanted without asking.

Maya followed to some degree and then paused, looking up at Aiji. His voice was quiet, though strong, but patient. "Tell me, Aiji. You need to say what you need. This part is about you, sweet Aiji."

Biting his lower lip, Aiji pushed his head back and looked up at the ceiling, biting back tears. Finally, he offered, in a shaky voice, "Take me in your mouth."

Maya reacted instantly, moving down to take his cock into his mouth, slowly fellating him in a way that spoke more of caring than of passion. Minutes drifted past and he continued, even when Aiji started to pant.

Aiji let out a little strained grunt and then relief swept through him as he let out what little cum he had left. With it came the feeling of being one with himself again. Relaxation was right behind it and then, finally, satiation. 

Tiredly, he reached to run his hand through Maya's hair, murmuring, "Sleepy now... but I think I'm okay."

Maya slid back up the bed, wiping his mouth discretely and then settling with one arm over Aiji's waist. He smiled at the other and murmured, "We'll talk later. Go ahead and sleep now."

"Was that... okay?"

"Anything you need after a session like that is okay. Trust me on that." Maya pressed a light kiss to the top of Aiji's head again. "Don't ever be with someone who won't offer you their care afterwards. Heed that and you'll be just fine."

Aiji nodded, tucking himself closer to Maya and closing his eyes again. "Sleep... thank... you...."

Maya waited until Aiji was out, his breathing steady and his body relaxed against his own. "You're welcome, sweet Aiji, you're welcome." 

**The End**


End file.
